


Snowed In

by dysfnctnly_sane



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: B&W Holiday Gift Exchange, F/F, Fluff, With a Dash of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfnctnly_sane/pseuds/dysfnctnly_sane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka and H.G. spend their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apparitionism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparitionism/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

“I don’t even know why we bother trying to make plans to spend Christmas anywhere but here,” Pete whined as he flopped unceremoniously onto the sofa in the living room. “We’ve been snowed in practically every year.”

“Because we try to remain hopeful, Pete,” Myka said. She shoved his feet off the end of the sofa, seating herself there once the spot was empty.

“Hopeful for what?”

“Normalcy.” Myka leaned back, resting her head against the back of the sofa. “I, for one, would like to think that we could have a couple of days where we get to be normal. Or, at the very least, pretend that we are.”

“Mykes, we gave up on normal years ago,” Pete said cracking an eye open to glance at her.

“At least you get to see your mom,” she muttered. “I never would have thought that there would come a time when the only thing I would want for Christmas is to spend it in Colorado with my parents.”

“Hey,” Pete sat up, wrapping his arm around Myka’s shoulders. “Once this storm passes, you’ll get to go home. Even if we get a ping, I’ll take Steve or H.G. You may miss Christmas, but you’ll get to see your family.”

“I know,” Myka sighed. “At least we get to spend it together. All of us. I hope Artie is letting Leena drive. She’s the safest of the bunch of them.”

“She probably stole his keys. They’ll be here soon.”

\--

A short while later, Artie, Leena, and H.G. trudged through the front door, Claudia and Steve in tow, snow blowing in the door along with them. Myka and Pete made their way to the foyer to greet them as they shucked their coats. Leena gathered the coats to hang them in the closet.

“I didn’t think that you two were going to make back,” Myka said surprised to see Claudia and Steve. “The airport has been shut down due to the weather.”

“Yeah, our flight was the last one in,” Claudia answered blowing on her hands in an attempt to warm them up. “Thankfully.”

“We made it to the Warehouse just as these guys were leaving,” Steve said. 

“I’m going to go make some hot chocolate,” Leena announced as everyone made their way into the living room.

“Sweet. I am freezing my ass of here,” Claudia said following the innkeeper. “Need any help?”

“Sure,” Leena smiled back.

\--

Christmas Eve spent with her makeshift family was spectacular. The joy and laughter shared among them more than made up for missing her parents and sister. As much as she missed them, Myka found that she wasn’t really that upset at being snowed in South Dakota. This was her home now. The group she worked and lived with were her family.

Leena managed to throw together a wonderful dinner. After dinner, they watched Christmas movies and drank hot chocolate. There was no talk of the Warehouse or artifacts. It was comforting. Myka was curled up on the end of the sofa, a mug of hot chocolate in one hand, while her other arm was draped across Helena’s shoulders. Myka wasn’t sure when they moved so close to one another, she was certain that there was more space between them when they first took their seats, but she wasn’t complaining as her friend cuddled impossibly close. Helena rested her head on Myka’s shoulder as they watched the movie.

It was nearing midnight when they decided to call it a night. One by one they made their way up the stairs after hugging one another goodnight. Myka and Helena were the last ones to head into their rooms, their hands linked as they walked down the hallway. Without a word uttered between them, Myka headed toward her own bedroom, pulling Helena in with her.

Myka softly closed the door behind them locking it before turning around to face Helena. She was met with a bewildered yet pleased smile on the other woman’s face.

“Well, hello there,” Helena said as Myka closed the space between them.

“Hi,” Myka smiled brightly. Her hands went to Helena’s hips, drawing the shorter woman to her, as Helena’s fingers tugged on Myka’s sweater, pulling her forward.

They stood there gazing into each other’s eyes for long minutes. Myka’s fingertips lightly stroked Helena’s hips through the fabric of her blouse, while Helena’s toyed with the front of Myka’s sweater. The significance of this moment not lost on them, they didn’t want to rush anything.

Helena finally closed the space between them, capturing Myka’s lips in a soft, chaste kiss. Myka quickly leaned back in recapturing Helena’s lips. This kiss, although still soft, was nowhere near chaste. Helena moaned softly, her lips parting, to which Myka took advantage of, deepening the kiss.

Helena’s hands tugged at Myka’s sweater as Myka’s slipped under the hem of Helena’s blouse.

“Myka,” Helena breathed as Myka’s lips traveled down to her neck. “Wait…”

“What’s wrong?” Myka asked pulling back, her breathing labored. She reached up to brush Helena’s hair from her face. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Helena assured her. Myka’s eyes darkened as she watched Helena’s tongue dart out to wet her kiss swollen lips. “I just wanted to… _needed_ to make sure that we’re not moving too quickly. That you want this.”

Myka’s face alighted with a smile as she affectionately shook her head. She reached up cupping Helena’s cheek. Leaning back in, she pressed a quick kiss to Helena’s lips. “Is there any part of me right now that looks as though I _don’t_ want this?”

“Well, no…but…” The worried, uncertain expression remained on Helena’s face.

“You need me to say the words?” Myka smirked. “Okay.” With both hands, she cupped Helena’s face, looking deeply into her eyes. “I want you.” She kissed her softly before pulling back to look in her eyes again. “I want _this_.” Another kiss. “And as far as moving too quickly…I know we haven’t actually discussed this, but if you ask me, _this_ is where we have been heading since the moment we met. I love you.”

“I love you,” Helena whispered.

With those words, Myka stepped back, out of Helena’s reach. She reached for the hem of her sweater, pulling it up and over her head. Helena stood motionless as she watched Myka toss the sweater aside, quickly doing the same with her undershirt. Helena’s already dark eyes, became impossibly darker as she reached forward. Her fingertips lightly touched the bare skin of Myka’s abdomen, caressing gently. That feather-light touch was enough to stoke the fire between them. Helena surged forward as she reached up, her hand grasping at the back of Myka’s neck pulling her down into a kiss. She didn’t realize that Myka began undoing the buttons down the front of her shirt until the taller woman pushed the garment off her shoulders.

The remainder of their clothing was shed quickly. Lips explored newly exposed skin as hands sought out more. Pulling each other closer they made their way over to the bed, not letting go until reaching their destination, Myka stepped out of Helena’s arms to pull the covers back.

She climbed on to the bed, lying back gesturing for Helena to join her. She quickly complied, laying on top of Myka. She shifted her weight to her left arm, her right reaching up to cup Myka’s cheek. She leaned in, drawing Myka into a kiss. Myka’s hand slid down to rest upon Helena’s hip. They kissed for long minutes, unhurried, just relishing the press of their bodies.

Myka’s hands slid up Helena’s back, grasping lightly. Helena left a searing kiss to Myka’s lips before bracing herself on both hands, hovering over her. Myka gripped harder onto her back as Helena started moving against her. Slowly at first, she pushed against Myka, her eyes locked on the woman beneath her. Her pace remained languid until Myka’s breathy voice quietly moaned her name and she hooked her leg around Helena’s hip.

“Ow,” Myka laughed a moment later, her hand moving to catch Helena’s locket before it could swing forward again.

“Oh, darling,” Helena said worriedly. She shifted her weight to her left arm again, her other hand reaching up to lightly touch Myka’s lower lip, where her locket struck. “I’m so sorry.” She caressed the light mark now evident on her lover’s lip.

“It’s okay,” Myka breathes, kissing Helena’s thumb. “Please don’t stop.”

“Just let me take this off,” Helena said moving to sit up.

Myka grabbed hold of Helena’s arm, stopping her from rising. “No.” She pulled her down into a reassuring kiss. “It’s okay.”

“But Myka…”

“You’ve only taken this off once since I met you, and that time was under extreme duress.” Myka reached up pressing a quick kiss to Helena’s lips. “I don’t want to be the reason you take it off again.”

“I don’t want to be the reason that you have a bruised or bloodied lip,” Helena countered, her lips upturned in a smile.

Myka’s hand closed around the locket, pressing it against Helena’s chest as her other hand pulled Helena down into a deep kiss. The hand gripping the locket slid up and over Helena’s shoulder, repositioning the locket to rest on Helena’s back. Myka’s leg tightened around Helena’s hip as she dragged her nails lightly down Helena’s back.

“There,” she breathed against Helena’s lips. “Better?”

In response, Helena slowly trailed her hand down Myka’s side, slipping it in between their bodies.

\--

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to be stuck in a blizzard.”

Myka laid on her side, the tips of her fingers caressing Helena’s sternum.

“Is that so?” Helena’s eyes were closed, her senses focusing on the feel of Myka’s fingertips, the weight of Myka’s thigh across her own, the sound of Myka’s voice.

“Yeah.” Myka’s voice was light and somewhat sleepy. She didn’t lie down to sleep, though. She stayed propped up on her elbow, eyes soaking in every detail of the woman next to her. “I mean…I miss my family, but _this_ ,” she leaned over kissing Helena’s cheek softly, “tonight…it was perfect.”

“I have to agree with you on that.” Helena opened her eyes catching Myka’s gaze. Her hand slid to take hold of Myka’s atop her chest, lacing their fingers together. “I haven’t had anyone to spend Christmas with since…since Christina.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke. “I mean, I had one more with Charles…after, but I don’t really remember it.”

“Well, you’ll have someone to spend Christmas with from now on.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Myka coaxed Helena onto her side, facing away from her. Sliding one arm beneath Helena, she wrapped the other around her waist. She pressed a kiss to Helena’s shoulder as she pulled her against her. Helena’s breathing evened out shortly thereafter, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Myka stayed awake, reveling in the feeling of having Helena in her arms. She kept her arm tightly around Helena’s waist and placed a kiss to the back of Helena’s neck, nuzzling her nose into Helena’s hair.

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered before allowing herself to join her lover in slumber.


End file.
